Documents represent an essential and costly part of any business. Resources from numerous locations and entities are required to operate document generating equipment, such as printers, copiers, scanners, facsimile machines, multi function units, plotters, and the like. For example, operation of a typical printer requires network access, a power outlet, and regular maintenance such as the re-supply of toner and paper. Supplying resources for a printer is typically a manual endeavor that requires location of an outlet, installation of a network port, installation of printer drivers on user's computers, regular monitoring of the toner supply, and coordination with a toner supplier for restocking and/or replacement. This can require an office administrator to interface with any number of different entities, including vendors, service technicians, and device manufacturers (hereinafter “service providers”). Optimization of the use of a printer is also typically a manual endeavor that requires assessment of the number of users for a particular printer, the frequency of usage of the printer, the amount in which those users generate hard versus soft copies at the printer, and the like.
Some tools exist for management of document equipment. One such example is described in U.S. Patent Application Publ. 2005/0015399, titled “Web-based Analytical Tool for Collaborative Fleet Optimization.” For instance, toner can be purchased over internet and e-commerce sites, and maintenance can be arranged through automated requisitioning websites of the maintenance providers. The reliance on different purpose-specific applications or websites to provide services, however, is a manually intensive effort and usually requires significant time and effort on the part of the office administrator or similar personnel.
Thus, there exists a need for the management of document equipment and related services in a more efficient autonomous manner, and/or that eliminates or reduces the manually intensive labor currently used.